


@Camp_Campman Created a Groupchat!

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Dadvid AU, David is also an aggressive smiley face user, Group Chat Fic, Gwen is Group mom an, Preston uses way too much caps lovk, bc David is always the dad and makes so many das jokes, bc seriously no one has made a group chat fic for camp camp and it makes me so sad, dadvid, don't take this super seriously it's for fun, he doesn't understand memes either, max is an angry boy, nerris uses all the Japanese face emojis and no one can convince me otherwise, no explicit ships mentioned but if enough people want I may add ships later, rated t for camp camp level cursing, this USB legit just a big shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting ahold of the Flowerscout Wifi badges, Camp Campbell is no longer a phone-free environment and David decides the best way to keep everyone connected is with a Groupchat!((ON HIATUS AS OF: 11/23/2017))





	1. @Camp_Campman Has Created a Group Chat!

Being able to finally access the Internet thanks to a few stolen Flower Scout badges was at first a blessing. Everyone was able to access all the trash that the World Wide Web produced on a daily basis at their leisure. It was a day of no arguments, no crazy adventures, just sweet peace and quiet.

Until David decided that everyone should still context to each other on their devices, as trying to pry any one of the campers from said device would result in grievous injury to the redhead.

_Ping! @Camp_Campman has added you to a Groupchat!_

It had only been an hour since that first seemingly innocent message had come across everyone's phones. Then all hell broke loose. David had begun to send plans for the day trough the chat, and with all of the campers getting each notification on their phone, the pings transformed from a noise one would response to calmly, to one that was responded with hate. Phones were quickly silenced, only for the vibrations every two seconds on the table driving everyone up the wall.

"Who the hell let him own a fucking phone in the first place?" Max groaned, banging his head on the worn down table in front of him. His phone was incessantly buzzing in his hoodie pocket, as was everyone else's around him, each camper looking more annoyed than the last.

"Yeah, I get that the idea of a group chat is cool, but this is just too much." Neil agreed, sighing into his morning coffee.

"I dunno, it seems cool to me! We can send him really stupid videos and stuff and distract him!" Nikki grinned, stealing an pancake from Max's untouched plate and shoving it in her mouth all at once.

"Ugh, geez Nikki chew with your mouth closed. We need to get him to delete this stupid chat before he blows up our phones!" Max pulled said phone from his pocket, seeing the 25 new notifications all from Camp Campbell Group Chat on his phone. "Jesus did no one look at the name of it?" He cringed, unlocking his phone and ignoring all the new messages. If no one else would put a stop to this shit, he would. Breaking David's enthusiasm was something he was good at, albeit much harder now that he understood why David tried so much to make everyone care.

But that was not the issue for now. The issue for now was that David was abusing technology with way too many cheerful messages before Max had a chance to finish his first cup of coffee.

_@nhilistic_blacksheep changed the group's name to "c_ _amp camphell"_

_@camp_campman: Max! Don't use curse words in the group's name! But I am glad to see you're finally on and participating with the rest of the group!_

_@camp_campman changed the group's name to "Camp Campbell Group Chat :-)"_

_@nhilistic_blacksheep changed the group's name to "david if you put another smiley face in the groups name i'll murder you"_

_@camp_campman changed his name to @camp_campman_:-)_

_@camp_campman changed the group's name to "Camp Campbell Group Chat :^)"_

_@nhilistic_blacksheep changed the group's name to "you fucking suck"_

_@camp_campman_:-): Max! Stop that! You're being very negative today :-(_

_@gwennant_tennant: i swear to god will you both shut up?! Jesus I don't have the data for this shit_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): Gwen is your name a reference to the tenth doctor? because if so I do believe that Matt smith was much better in terms of following previous doctor's mannerisms and traits while still performing his own unique qualities during the roll_

_@gwennant_tennant changed her name to @whydidigetaliberalartsdegree_

_@nhilistic_blacksheep changed the group's name to "superwholock garbage heap"_

_@camp_campman: What does "Superwholock" mean and why is it garbage?_

_@nhilistic_blacksheep has left the group chat._

_@camp_campman_:-) changed his name to @camp_campman_:-(_


	2. Mission: Destroy David's Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds out how to make a group chat, and for the greater good, creates one of his own with the intent of destroying David's phone.
> 
> So of course, nothing goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit nearly 300 hits not even 24 hours after it was first posted?! holy fuck you guys are wonderful ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

After the information of being able to leave the group chat was revealed to the rest of the campers thanks to Max, they all left "Camp Campbell Group Chat :-)" within minutes, much to David's disappointment.

Of course, it would only be a matter of time before the redhead found out how to add people back into the chat once more, so Max decided to take direction action. "Neil, how do you make a group chat?" The 10 year old asked halfway through their lunch break, the brown haired boy looking up from his food and shrugging.

"I dunno, suppose David just went to text us and put in all the numbers at once with the plus sign on the side. Shouldn't be too hard." He shrugged, taking a bite of the sub-par sandwich in his hand and sighing. "Why do you ask?" He added warily.

"I have a plan. If all the rest of the losers here team up with our superior minds, we can find a way to get David to drop the stupid chat idea in the first place!" Max explained, grinning devilishly. Nikki leaned over, stealing his sandwich and taking a large bite of it, jelly smooshing out over her fingers.

"Wouldn't that just blow up our phones again with everyone talking?" She asked, spitting bits of peanut butter and jelly over the table. Max grimaced, throwing a napkin at her.

"Close your mouth. And no, it won't. As long as everyone puts out ideas it won't be nearly as annoying as David."

He reassured, Neil and Nikki shrugging at that. It seemed logical enough for them.

_@nihilistic_blacksheep added @evolution_revolution, @fuckairconditioning, @knivesareforstabbingnotcooking, @(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀), @a_dolf_appeared, @toocoolgay, @goodshow_nogoodplay, @believeinmagicthenyourself and @reachforspacenotstars to "get david's phone"_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: alright we all know why i did this_

_@evolution_revolution: no one else was listening to our conversation max_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: shit_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: okay I've gathered you idiots all here for one purpose: stop David's stupid chat._

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: preferably by taking his phone_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: YES PLEASE TAKE HIS PHONE I CANNOT WATCH TR BOOK OF MORMON WITH MY NOTIFICATIONS GOING OFF EVERY FIVE SECONDS_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: i could just stab his hand again_

_@believeinnagicthenyourself: I could just use magic and make it so his phone can't send messages_

_@´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): silly Harrison, that'll never work you need to be a mage to work on technology! luckily I know just the spell that will work on his phone!_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: will all of you shut the fuck up I have a real plan if you would stop blowing up my phone_

_@toocoolgay: having two group chats blow up everyone's phone is so not cool_

_@fuckairconditioning: MAX DELETE THIS CHAT RIGTH NOW I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: Nikki I swear to god_

_@fuckairconditioning: let Erid run the chat then!!_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: I SECOND THAT_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: same_

_@´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): Erid has much high levels of cool I think she would be a good fit for group chat leader_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: I vote Erid_

_@a_dolf_appeared: erid has all the güt qualities of a leader, she should lead this chat!_

_@evolution_revolution: oh for fucks sake_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: I CREATED THE DAMN CHAT YOU ASSHOLES_

_@reachforspacenotthestars: yeah but Erid is a goHAHSJEIEbbagdjeiJhwudodpn_

_@evoltuion_revoltion: MAX YOU NEARLY SHATTERED HIS HELMET_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: I AM LOVING THIS TENSION MAX YOURE KILLING IT_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep muted @goodshow_nogoodplay_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: infighting is not helping us get to our main goal you idiots! David and his stupid phone is the goal here!_

_@´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀) unmuted @goodshow_nogoodplay_

_@´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): was that a Hamilton reference max_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: HOW DID I MISS HAMILTON?! LIN MANUEL-MIRANDA IVE FAILED YOU_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep sent image file ifuckinghateallofyou.jpeg_

_@fuckairconditioning: WE CAN SEND IMAGES?!_

_@evolution_revolution: oh no_

_@fuckairconditioning sent image file itsdatboi.jpeg_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself sent image file guylookingatothergirlmemewithmaxasfirstgirlgroupchatasguyandshitpostsasothergirl.png_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: wait how the fuck did you edit that so fast?!_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking sent image file pennywisesewermeme.jpeg_

_@kinvesareforstabbingnotcooking: Harrison if you make this a meme about the group chat I will not punch you_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: wait you'll punch me?!_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: if you make the meme I will not punch you_

_@a_dolf_appeared: may I send a funny meme I have found?_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep changed the group's name to "why the hell did I have to be born"_  

Max slammed his head on the table, groaning loudly in annoyance. "Can you fuckers normal for once?!" He griped, Neil sighing and patting the boy's back.

"Can't say we didn't warn ya buddy. These guys aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer." The boy said, only to shriek in surprise when a pocket knife flung past his head.

"I heard that dipjerk!" Nurf called, only to hear David yell in protest and start scolding Nurf for throwing things that could hurt someone.

"Listen guys, I don't know what it is you're fighting about, but I don't appreciate it. Nurf, you could have seriously hurt Neil! And Neil, what you said was not very nice. I would like both of you to apologize to each other." David said, his hands on his hips and frowning lightly.

Neil rolled his eyes, sighing and shaking his head. "Why should I? So Nurf can send me insulting memes on the group chat afterwards?" He huffed, before realizing his mistake. David's eyes widened, and he blinked in shock, a look of hurt flashing over his face.

"Group chat? But I thought you guys all left the chat? And what's a meme?" He asked, Nurf snorting softly.

"Hah, Max made a new group chat." He snorted again, David turning to Max and frowning.

"Well, if you guys made a new chat, I'll just have to add you back to the other one! I can send.... Memes, and everything! I'll ask Gwen how to add people back!" The redhead chimed, Max groaning in annoyance and burying his head in his hands as David left to go find Gwen.

"Well, we're doomed." He groaned into his hands, slamming his head on the table again.

David and shitty memes seemed impossible to escape now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the gang is introduced and this chapter is much longer! I hope you guys enjoyed!! if you did kudos and comments give me life, I'll love you forever!! catch me on tumblr acefusti138.tumblr.com/ if you have an idea you wanna see in the story send me a message or leave the idea in the comments!!! have a great rest of your day lovelies!!


	3. Preston's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sends a meme, Max wants to die and Preston tries to create drama for the perfect play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post yesterday whoops but eyy thanks for almost 450 hits!!!

_@Camp_Campman_:-) added @nihilistic_blacksheep, @evolution_revolution, @fuckairconditioning, @knivesareforstabbingnotcooking, @(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀), @a_dolf_appeared, @toocoolgay, @goodshow_nogoodplay, @believeinmagicthenyourself and @reachforspacenotstars to "Camp Campbell Group Chat :^)"_

Max's prediction of hell breaking lose was correct, it would seem. Within the hour David had added everyone back to the chat, and now seemed to have the information memorized, as Max had immediately tried to leave, only to be added backs within seconds.

_@Camp_Campman_:-) added @nihilistic_blacksheep to "Camp Campbell Group Chat :^)"_

_@Camp_Campman_:-): Max, why do you keep leaving? I found some of those memes you were talking about!_

_@Camp_Campman_:-) sent image file successkid.jpeg_

_@evolution_revolution: holy shit David that meme is older than we are_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: WHY_

_@Camp_Campman_:-): wait there's different ages of memes_

_@fuckairconditioning: Neil why_

_@whydidigetaliberalartsdegree: why did you idiots tell him about memes in the first place_

_@evolution_revolution: it was an accident!_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: haha it was Neil who told him_

_@fuckairconditioning: WHAT THE FUCK NEIL_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep: yeah Neil what the fuck_

_@evolution_revolution changed his name to @fuckoffmaxitsyourfaulttoo_

_@nihilistic_blacksheep changed his name to @fuckoffneilyousaiditnotme_

_@Camp_Campman_:-) changed his name to @whyiseveryonecursing_

_@reachforspacenotstars: why don't you guys just type this out??_

_@whydidigetaliberalartsdegree: they're copying me_

_@whydidigetaliberalartsdegree changed her name to @motherhennomothergwen_

_@whyiseveryonecursing: Gwen that's a great idea!!_

_@whyiseveryonecursing changed his name to @dadvid_

_@fuckiffneilyousaiditnotme: what the fuck is a dadvid??_

_@toocoolgay: it's a lame combo of "dad" and "David"_

_@fuckairconditioning: DAVID CHANGE IT_

_@motherhennomothergwen: nikki don't abuse caps lock like preston_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: RUDE I DO NOT ABUSE CAPS LOCK I AM SIMPLY EXPRESSING MYSELF AS I DO IN REAL LIFE_

_@fuckoffneilyousaiditnotme: Preston I swear to fucking god_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: WITH PASSION AND ENTHUSIASM! AS ONE SHOULD IN THE THEATER_

_@fuckoffneilyousaiditnotme changed his name to @killme_

_@dadvid: Max!! Don't joke about that!!_

_@killme changed his name to @killmefuckingplease_

Max turned off his phone, groaning in annoyance at the multiple buzzes that continued to plague his phone. "Oh my god, fuck off!" He hissed, grabbing his phone and putting it on "Do Not Disturb" before shoving it angrily back into his hoodie pocket.

Nikki came over to him, lightly patting his head and giggling when he swatted her hands away.

"What?" He grumbled, his arms crossed unhappily.

"You're really crabby. Wanna go steal some pudding cups?" She offered, Max relaxing and sighing.

"That's what I like about you Nikki. You know exactly what to say." He grinned, following her to the kitchens. But they neglected to notice Preston in the bushes, who had been hiding from Nurf after the redhead decided he was sick of Preston using so much caps lock. He gnawed on his bottom lip, before getting an idea. If he stirred up rumors of Max and Nikki, he could have some excellent drama for his latest play!

So he grabbed his phone, taking a picture of the two as they walked.

_@goodshow_nogoodplay added @knivesareforstabbingnotcooking, @(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀), @a_dolf_appeared, @toocoolgay, @believeinmagicthenyourself and @reachforspacenotstars to "HOLY SHIT"_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay sent image file HOLYSHIT.png_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: what are we supposed to be looking at??_

_@reachforthespacenotstars: are you hiding behind bushes preston?_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: big mistake dipjerk you revealed your location_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: NO YOU IDIOTS THEYRE WALKING TOGETHER WITHOUT NEIL VERY CLOSE TO EACH OTHER_

_@toocoolgay: ohh so like theyve got little baby crushes on each other_

_@toocoolgay: cute_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): having a significant other is very important! they raise your XP and stamina!!_

_@a_dolf_appeared: this is sehr cute!! we should hold them a ceremony!!_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: we should tell David_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: why??_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: well for one David would stop sending his shitty memes_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: and two he would focus on max and Nikki and not that stupid group chat_

_@toocoolgay: the other groupchat is so not cool_

_@a_dolf_appeared: then it is done! we must get David in on this!_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: YES LETS DO IT!_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: turn around idiot_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: OH SHDIRITJEHEHS_

_@reachforspacenotstars: huh didn't think Preston liked face-smash typing_

_@toocoolgay: face smash texts are not cool_

_@a_dolf_appeared: END THE FACE SMASHERS_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): face smashing is just like a cheat code for when you don't know what to say!_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: stop that_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys enjoyed leave a kudos or comment, they make my day!! if you have an idea you wanna see, leave it in a comment or message me acefusti138.tumblr.com/ and I'll add it!! and those who asked for "hooey"  
> s o o n


	4. The Amulet of Marinara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris decides she's going to help Max and Nikki get together with the help of a magical Amulet, Preston has a meltdown over Heather's and David doesn't know how to whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR 700 HITS AND 70+ KUDOS!! You guys are so amazing thank you all for your love and support!!

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: david if two campers were together alone how would you react?_

_@dadvid: What do you mean Harrison?_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: LIKE THIS_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay sent image file HOLYSHIT.png_

_@fuckairconiditioning: oh hey that's me and max from earlier!_

_@killmefuckingplease: PRESTON WHAT THE FUCK_

_@motherhennomothergwen: guys don't fight_

_@dadvid: That's right, Max, Preston, please don't fight!_

_@motherhennomothergwen: okay proceed I have popcorn now_

_@killmefuckingplease changed his name to @iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks_

_@dadvid: Max! Language! :-(_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks changed the group's name to "suck a dick david"_

_@dadvid sent gif file sadfacetears.gif_

_@iamnitwithnikkiyoustupidfucks: oh go suck a popsicle and freeze your brain if you won't suck a dick_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: FREEZE YOUR BRAIN?!_

_@evolution_revolution: MAX WHY WOULD YOU MENTION HEATHERS IN FRONT OF PRESTON_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks: ?? the fuck is that?_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: Neil you're just upset your love isn't god like max and Nikki's is_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: O Ur LOv E i S G o D?!_

_@fuckairconditioning: what the hell is a heathers?_

_@evolution_revolution: and Nurf why the fuck do you know what it is?_

_@knivesareforstabbingnotcooking: I may have issues but I have taste douchewad_

_@dadvid: Guys! Language, please!_

_@reachforspacenotstars: isn't heather a type of horse?_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): at least he was here for this reference, I thought he was about to cry when he missed the Hamilton reference_

_@goodshow_nogoodplay: LIN MANUEL IM SORRY IVE FAILED YOU_

_@dadvid: Oh!! Are we talking about musicals? We should talk about Annie, oh or the Sound of Music!!_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks: Nerris_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀): yes max?_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks: WHY THE FUCK WOUDL YOU MENTION MUSICALSAROUND DAVID?!_

Nerris pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at her phone. "I can mention cool musicals if I want." She lisped, hearing Harrison snicker from behind her on the main play stage and turning to give him a look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, you are just so funny! You know Max would get annoyed no matter what when he is embarrassed!" He laughed, Nerris raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Embarrassed? How so?" She asked, picking up one of her spell tomes. She always was on top of everyone's magical aura's and alignments; Max being embarrassed wasn't on there!

"With Nikki! Preston got the image, and you make Preston keep talking! He is probably worried Preston has more pictures. That is why he's angry." Harrison said, his laughs dying down and he went to pick up his top hat, dusting it off from where it had fallen when he started laughing.

"Oh. Well, we need to find an Amulet of Mara so he may properly court Nikki! And a bond of matrimony for each of them!" Nerris proclaimed proudly, snapping her spell tome closed and laughing nervously when half of the pages got crushed mid-fold.

"An Amulet of Mara?"

"Yes! It's crucial to have an Amulet of Mara!"

"Why are you guys talking about Skyrim over here? And why the marriage pack?" Space Kid asked curiously, walking over from space camp's area with dried glue smeared over a hairline crack in his fishbowl.

"We need to find an Amulet of Mara and two bonds of matrimony for Max and Nikki!" Nerris explained, hopping down from the stage and dusting herself off, Harrison climbing down after her.

"Ohhh. Wait, don't you need the Hearthfire add-on?" The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow curiously, Nerris shaking her head.

"No no silly, that's only for novices! Real wizards know the secret console codes to get it without paying." She said proudly, her hands on her hips and grinning.

"Well, we should find it and leave it in Max's tent before he goes to bed." Harrison pointed out, as it was already nearing noon and they still had their afternoon activities to factor in.

"Hm... Good point." Nerris hummed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Where are we going to find one so quickly?" Space Kid asked, Nerris frowning a little.

"Also a good point," The younger girl sighed, before brightening visibly. "Wait! That's it! We should just ask David! I'm sure he'll know!" She grinned, nearly making her wizard's cap fall off and not noticing Harrison correcting it for her.

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀) whispered to @dadvid: hey David do you know where I may find an Amulet of Mara? It's a most important quest!_

_@dadvid: /whisper What's an Amulet of Mara?_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀) whispered to @dadvid: it's an amulet that allows two players to be married!_

_@dadvid: /whisper Why on earth would you need one of those Nerris?_

_@(´ω｀)nerristhecute(´ω｀) whispered to @dadvid: so I can give one to Max to propose to Nikki!_

_@dadvid: /whisper Oh, I see! Well, perhaps you could ask Gwen?_

_@evoltuion_revoltion: does anyone wanna be the one to tell David he's not whispering_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks: what the fuck is an amulet of Mara?_

_@dadvid: Max! Language! And how do you know about that?_

_@fuckairconditioning: ... wow he really does think he was whispering_

_@dadvid: ?? How did you guys know Nerris whispered to me?_

_@dadvid: !! Have you guys stolen Harrison's mind-reading kit again?!_

_@believeinmagicthenyourself: AGAIN?!_

_@motherhennomothergwen: way to go David_

_@motherhennomothergwen: also Nerris I do not have an amulet of Marinara_

_@motherhennomothergwen: **mara_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks: >:-}_

_@iamnotwithnikkiyoustupidfucks changed the group's name to "Amulet of Marinara"_

_@motherhennomothergwen: god dammit max_

_@dadvid: No really what the gosh darn heck is an Amulet of Mara?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinkin fire Emblem references next chapter but I just killed aludian in skyrim over the weekend and just had to make a reference :^)


	5. HIATUS UPDATE!! (NOT A NEW CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE ON THE STATUS OF THIS FANFICTION!!

Hello all! So, as you may have noticed, _Say “No” to the Body Because the Mind Says “Yes”_ and _@CampCampman Created a Groupchat_ haven’t been updated for quite some time. I am here to tell you all a few things!!!!

  1. One, I am not dead! I’ve been incredibly busy with school, college applications and trying to find a job in modeling and acting. I’ve also been very depressed, and have been taking time to try and mentally recover and get myself back to a healthy place.
  2. Two, I have shifted focus to other fandoms. Currently, my main interest has fallen into _It_ (2017) and _Stranger Things_.



_What does that mean for the stories?_  
What that means is that for now, both of these fan fictions will be on Hiatus until further notice. This is not me saying they have been abandoned, this is me saying they are going to be on hold until I can get back into Camp Camp.

_Are you going to continue writing?_  
You bet your ass I am! I have an ABO Reddie fanfiction in the works as we speak in collaboration with one of my best friends Oliver, that will need Beta readers (if you’re interested shoot me a message!) and a few one shots as well.

_Why did you fall out of Camp Camp?_  
Well, the long and the short of it is, I may or may not have seen _It_ once, rewatched _Stranger Things_ and fallen in love with the amazing actors in each. ~~FinnWolfhardandJackDylanGrazer~~ BuT anyways back to the topic at hand! As _Stranger Things 2_ came out and the fandoms became more popular, many people, myself included, fell into those fandoms as Camp Camp wrapped up for the summer and the fandom died down.

_Are you doing okay?_  
Well, honestly, not really. The support from these two stories has been overwhelming and I honestly feel guilty that I haven’t been updating. I almost relapsed into self-harming again after the end of my performance week for school, I was broken up with unexpectedly over the phone and my grades have been slipping. I’m still depressed over some very damning things that happened to me over the summer, that I won’t go into detail about, and have been very stressed in general about college. In general my life has been very stressful and I have fallen completely into my bad habits of neglecting things that help under the guise of stress. But that’s not for you lovely readers to worry about; I’m doing better and your support is more than enough to bring a smile on my face.

_What’s the point of this update?_  
The point of this is, I am still here, I’m still writing and these stories are not dead! I still hope you will support my works and all writers here on AO3, and that you all have a wonderful holiday season! Stay safe, and know hopefully my new fanfic is coming out soon, hopefully by December 1st! If you have any other questions, wanna chat or just see what all I’m into nowadays, follow me on tumblr acefusti138(.)tumblr(.)com or twitter, @acefusti00! Thank you all very very much for your support, and Campe Diem!


End file.
